


Designer's Morphine

by tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Sometime you need to solve the problem as painless as possibleA sequel to Designer's Caffeine





	Designer's Morphine

 

"I wont do it!" Exclaimed daniel  with a bratty tone.

The caffe was quite empty because lunch time already long over. Woojin who witnessed the conversation  from the counter just shook his head. His hyung dating a spoiled kid it seems...but he wont judge harshly since he was the one who pushed them both like a cupid he was.

Jaehwan who sat across the couple looked at jisung with pleading expression asking for help. Its been 3 days and Daniel still adamant about his rejection toward the offer. Seongwu already gave up persuading him and suggest Jaehwan and Jisung to convince him instead.

Jisung tapped his boyfriend's shoulder softly "Niel ah, Jaehwannie already working hard to get him for this gig. He cant just phone his manager and said sorry, the other model wont cooperate with your model"

Daniel turned his back toward jisung. He was pissed, and somehow hearing his boyfriend called his marketing guy with endearing nickname at this situation made him more pissed.

"Please be considerateofhim" Said jisung while rubbing his younger boyfriend's back.

"But hyung..he is your ex boyfriend, why we need to work with him?" Whined daniel while peeking toward jisung

"He is my ex but he is also the most popular male model in korea right now. Where his face plastered, the product sold out. Its an amazing opportunity for us.  And its not like we gonna rekindle our love or something by just one photosh..."

Before jisung could finished her sentence daniel got up and went to the stairs that leading toward Jisung's studio. Daniel didnt want to hear his boyfriend praising his ex anymore.

Jaehwan covering his face as he heard the door slammed.  
"Hyuung....what we are gonna do? I am screwed. Why I agreed without consulting before?"

Jisung sighed. it was indeed jaehwan's shortsightedness  to agreed with YM agency to do joint shoot with Daniel before  talking to him nor Daniel. But he wont blame him since on business point of view the arrangement was too good to left it hang into consideration.

They didnt expect Daniel would be that appalled with the idea of modelling with Hwang Minhyun.

"Its okay jaehwan ah, I'll take care of this" he said patting jaehwan's shoulder and went after daniel upstairs.

"Hyung, please close the door if you gonna do it" mumbled woojin when he passed by. It made jaehwan chuckled eventhough he felt bad that jisung need to clean up his mess.  
  


 

Daniel sat at the bed, his back leaned at the headboard. He knotted his eyebrows and pouted his mouth when he saw Jisung entering the room and closing the door

"Look, we are sorry we agreed on something without your permission first"  
jisung drawn an apologetic smile on his face. He approached the younger one and dragged his working chair so he could sit  near the edge of the bed facing him.  He tried to look into his lover eyes, but daniel just averting his eyes and pout even more

"But please think again, this is also a good opportunity for you as the model"

jisung put his hand on Daniel's knee

"with Hwang Minhyun modelling for my brand, people will surely pay attention to it and subsequently to you too as the co star of this campaign" Jisung drew his hand higher to his tigh.

"The photoshoot will only last a couple of hours, daehwi will help with his wardrobe, i am not gonna interact with him more than I need to"

There's a whimper coming out from daniel as his body tensed.

"You know I already have you, its been quite sometime eversince you surpassed him on feeling me up with everything I ever felt in terms of love"

Daniel's face reddened and his breath hitched.

"You shouldnt be insecure..I should be the one who do..I dont know how to live my life without kang daniel - "

"Hh..Hyung" daniel cut his words while holding his arm " Y..you cant solve everything with sex you know?"

"Hmm?" Jisung titled his head and put his innocent face, raised his eyebrow while smiling as angelic as he could while his hand been a while rubbing a buldge on daniel's crotch that getting bigger as he doing so.

"Oh..my bad" he said after looking to the area he's been teasing. He lifted his hand and sighed  "Well, if you dont want to listen what i am gonna say anymore" jisung got up and make his move to leave "I think its time to give you some space to think"

At that instance daniel grabbed jisung's arm

"Hyung..please" He said while circling his hands on his lover arms like a kid asking for candy "I..i am gonna listen to youokay, just..dontleave.."

Jisung just gave a deadpann look. He still put his poker face on just to make sure the check and mate.

Daniel knew he already lost

"I'll listen..I'll do anything, but please hyung..." He pleaded with his puppy eyes. He was already too horny and he can imagine jerking off under cold shower wont suffice.

"You should just say it from beggining" he smiled until his eyes turned into a crescent.

Jisung Slowly crept toward the bed, edging closer to the crotch of his younger lover.  He teased the edge of his pants , stopped at the centre of it, Unzipped his jeans and freed the poor hardened cock.

"I am actually quite hungry myself"  he said bringing his mouth to kiss and lick it.

in an instant an Angel turned into a Devil

Daniel hissed and cursed under his lover's ministration on his dick. He knew every spots, nook and cranny that could make him insane. His slender finger alone could make him come. He shuddered at the memory when he jerked him off at several occasion when he felt uncomfortably hard and they couldnt afford intercourse nor blow job.  
  
'Fuck..why he is so good at this'

After slicked his staff with his saliva, jisung looked up, drawing an  innocent expression, he put his finger on his lips, making a hushed gesture.

Daniel shaken by anticipation. The juxtaposition of his angelic face and  the depravity of his action aroused him even more. Elevate his senses into hightened expectation.

As the plump lips pursed at his shaft, slowly went down and slithering the tongue on the way,  daniel knew he should get a grip or else people downstairs would hear his scream.

"Mmmf...!!! Fuh...!!"

Jisung always find it cute whenever daniel tried to muffled his voice. He always made an effort to behave as he was told to and jisung actually gets off on it.

Slowly he increase the pace. His head bobbed up and down. Put a bit of pressure on the tip  with his tongue once in a while. Not forgetting to tease the bags below.

"Hh..Hy...hyuuung..." Daniel whispered breathles "I..i am gonna-"

The older one understand what to come, he suck on his dick even more as if it was a vacuum that wont let go.

Daniel cum with a muffled scream. Jisung swallowed all the white stuff that shooted by his lover. He was chocked a bit and then wiped his lips over some semen that over flowing.

"You okay now?" He asked with reassuring smile knowing the answer

Daniel wasn't okay at all

He pulled jisung into a kiss. Dipping his tongue into his mouth, battling for dominance and tasting the remnant of his own semen sticking inside.

The room grew incredibly hot and humid.

He pulled up the older clothes, throwing it recklessly as if its just a wrapper of the delicious sweets he gonna enjoy.

He flip the older on to the bed with him hovering over. Kissing and licking his neck, slowly moving downward

"Ahnhh..Niel..yesss right there" hissed jisung as he direct his lover to his G- spots.

Daniel could not understand how erogeneous his lover is.  His whriting and moaning alone enough to make daniel hard, the sole reason they often find themselfes in an emergency situation and resorted to do the aformentioned quickies.

He pulled his pants and his boxer with it

With  hazy eyes, he stare at the already semi hardened cock.  He took the lube on bedside table drawer. Slicking his hand with it and slowly insert his finger to the older ass hole while lazyly kissing and licking his dick.

Daniel moves his finger constantly back and forth, add another one when he felt it loose enough. The soft lewd moan of his lover made him more eager to continue the ministration. He felt like musician tuning up an instrument in order to pursue various kind of pleasant sound.

Jisung arched his back everytime he hit the right spot. His dick incredibly hard as daniel kept pumping it and sometime it dissapear into his mouth.

"Niel ah...enough" He said while tapping his lover's head softly

Daniel looked up and witness the mess that he made on his boyfriend's body. His face flushed red,  messy hair,  ragged breath and lustfull eyes. The milky white skin left with pink-purplish marks from his tigh all the way to his neck. Both nipples were hard.

"P..please niel ah...I need you" jisung said as he get up and pulled himself into kissing the younger one

'And he can make more mess out of him'

Daniel didnt even need to pump his own dick. The sight alone aroused him. The elctrical jolt as their lips reunited sent him into frenzy.

He flipped jisung's body so his back facing him and entered him from behind. Jisung bent his back as he felt the incredibly hot staff entering him.

He muffled his scream with head pillow as he felt his lover fucking him raw and rough.

"Hyung..im sorry ahh..i cant..i cant hold it..hyung..jisung hyung..ahh its..so...good" grunted daniel with eyes shut close as he enjoyed the feeling of his cock enveloped within a warm tight hole.

The steamy room filled with muffled moans, rambles, grunts and slapping sound.

There's hitched scream as jisung came within seconds daniel pumped his dick. He fell limp into the bed. No longer had the energy to maintain his posture.

Daniel stopped a bit to give some breath time for him and his hyung. Theres the urge to keep pumping mercilessly but he restrained himself to prolong the joy and made it feels better.

After sometime, he broke the breathless silence

"Jisung hyung, sorry" he turned his lover body toward him and lift one of his ankle over his arm "But i am not done yet"

"Wha...ahnn..!" Jisung arched and thrown his head to the side as he felt his lover's cock re entering his still sensitive hole.

Daniel knew his lover just came, so he hold himself a bit and stayed still after entering him. He caged the older's head with his arms. Peppering small kisses on his fore head, eyes and lips. Nibbling and and licking it gently until he get the response he wanted.

The kiss becoming deeper with the same vigour as before. Daniel softly rubbed jisung's cock until its slowly rose from its post cum state.

As he felt the older one started to tense and tightening his clutched on his body, he looked at jisung's face for permission to continue.

Jisung love how the younger one pampered him with care. He was rough but he never do it selfishly. He always make sure that they gets off equally. What he said that daniel been long surpassing every partner he's ever been even his former model boyfriend was not just bullshit he spewed to get him to agree.

He nodded with hazy eyes. Why he even need to ask when he already in such condition? He'd accept whatever the younger do to him at this point.

With that cue, daniel pulled the older one by his ankle so he get deeper within him. He slowly drew his hips backward and hardly slammed it back forward.

Jisung gasped. He instantly regretted his approval realizing what the younger one up to.

Daniel kept doing the motion for a while, teasing the older's cock occasionally.

The feelings building up within jisung's stomach, too slow to comfort.

"Fhhh..fuc.. niel ah..please.."

Daniel who actually on the edge himself smirked when he finally got to hear the words he wanted to hear

"Please what hyung?" He asked coyly while slamming his hips back.

"Fuckhh..ahnh! fuck you! Just fuck me harder please!!" He rambled and cursed like a degenerate.

"If you say so..." Daniel grabbed his lover hips, lifted it and fuck him  hard relentlessly.

Jisung didnt even care anymore that his scream could be heard downstairs as he was thrown into pleasure world, spiralling into madness by his hard muscular body of his lover.  


* * *

 

"It wasn't that bad wasn't it?" Asked jisung while taking the earrings off from daniel's ear post shooting

The shooting went well. They somehow managed to keep it civil. Only occasional showing off from daniel's side whenever minhyun got the chance to talk with the gang. He'll just moved closer to jisung side or put his hand on his shoulder. Nothing more.

Daniel admit that minhyun is a really nice and well mannered celebrity. And one on top of his game too.

He learned alot today. How he move his body and expression infront of camera. He was handsome in real life, but somehow he became out of this world once the camera rolled.

"You dont give ordinary expression for photoshoot" the star said. He told him about hyperrealism and wich muscle to strech and wich need to relax.

Even from that short course daniel could see how his form improved at every scene.

But its not all rainbow and sugar. He's been anxious days before the shooting and through out the shooting. He was afraid if he'd act rudely to his big sunbae because of jelousy. That would put his carreer in danger for sure.

He was exhausted, physically and mentally.

What made him even more sour was the sight infront of his face.

"Hyung, Remember what we had gone through?...got mad, blaming jaehwan, blaming you, blaming each other and what not for this?" He mumbled to Jisung.

(Well the make up sex was great but thats out of this contex)

"Yes?" Jisung answered absent mindedly while carefully putting the earrings into its box

"Apparently the main preparator was out there, taking advantage of our misery all these time" daniel said pointing forward.

Jisung looked toward the pointed direction to find his boyfriend's CEO at the other end.

Seongwu rarely come to the photoshooting, and his boyfriend specially hate it if Seongwu came to winter blossom ones-understandably since the CEO almost fucking his boyfriend in an irresponsibly one night stand (granted they werent dating at that time, but point still standing)- However what made him raised his eyebrows was Seongwu talking, laughing and whispering with Minhyun with a body language that can only be perceived as flirting.

* * *

 

minute after photoshoot wrapped, everyone clapped and cheered. Seongwu walked toward daniel and tapped his shoulder.

"Yaaa, niel ah say thank you to me. I am actually the one who pushed and mediated the Minhyun idea"

"Wha..?"

"Now that its wrapped amazingly, surely you'll get some atention as a model and I.." he winked and clinked his tongue "I get some chance too with that beautiful man right there. Wish me luck!"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
